


Illicit Affairs

by DoctorLia



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Iris - Freeform, Mentions of Lorena/Garcia, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia
Summary: Flynn and Lucy come to a conclusion regarding their relationship.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 22
Kudos: 24





	Illicit Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song of the same name by Taylor Swift. It's what I was listening to as I was editing it.

Lucy stood from the couch. Determined to make it to her room quickly.

“You’re not staying?” Garcia asked. He sounded surprised.

She half turned towards him. He had that look in his eyes. The one that told her that he wanted to start their normal routine. The one that starts with deep kisses and exploring touches but ends with frustrated sighs and whispered apologies. She did _not_ want that anymore.

“Why don’t you sit back down? We can… talk.” He says and they both know it’s a lie. He’s just saving face in case any of their friends are around to hear them.

She looks down at the floor and entertains the thought of _actually_ going back to the couch. It’ll start as it always does…

He’ll move closer to her and then she’ll allow him to kiss her. From there it will get more and more intense, until she is under him and begging him to touch her where she needs him the most.

But he won’t. He never does. It’s too crowded in this place. Too many people living here and too many chances of getting caught.

All she wants to know is if this is just a game to him or if this actually means something. It does to her. She definitely has _very_ strong feelings for him. She won’t use _that_ word, but it _is_ that word.

On her end anyway.

She must have been quiet for a while because she feels something brush across her knee and when she looks back at him, he’s leaning forward, arms on his knees and he looks worried.

“Lucy, are you alright?”

 _No._ “Yeah, of course.” Her smile is too bright and her voice a little too high.

He’s quiet for a moment, “Are you sure?”

 _No. I’m not._ “Totally.” She smiles again.

He nods once before settling back into the couch. She wants to cry. Scream that she’s lying because he should know that she is. He could always read her.

But not now. Lately they’ve been… off. Ever since they started whatever _this_ is. And if any of their friends have taken notice, they aren’t speaking up.

“I’ll just head to bed then.” She says in a whisper. Not trusting her voice at the moment.

He nods again and she isn’t sure if he’s paying attention anymore or if he’s watching the movie.

She can feel her eyes water as she watches him a moment longer before turning on her heel and walking towards the exit.

“Goodnight.” He says just as she passes the threshold.

She turns her head to look at him, her hand on the door jam. He just flashes a small half a smile before turning back to look at the screen.

She doesn’t say anything. Just stares a while longer. Then she leaves.

She needs to think about how to tell him that she doesn’t want to do this anymore. It isn’t fair. Not to her. Or to him.

It’s definitely not fair to their newest resident. Lorena. His wife.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

There was a knock on her door and with a heavy sigh she picked herself out of bed and opened it.

Flynn stood on the other side. He wasn’t looking at her, though. He was looking down at his hand that was picking at the peeling paint on the door jam. He looked nervous and she was fairly sure he was biting his lip.

It had been a week since she’d last seen him. Well, she’s caught glimpses of him here and there. Smiling with Lorena or playing with Iris. But she had always left the room or avoided their space as much as possible.

Rittenhouse hadn’t jumped and it was making everyone nervous the longer this ‘break’ went on. But Lucy had just seen it as fate forcing her to watch what she wanted slip through her fingers… again.

“D-did I do something?” His voice was so soft that she almost missed it, lost in her thoughts as she was.

“Do something?”

He glances at her and fidgets in place. Both hands now buried in his pockets and he bends his head so that he’s looking up at her through his lashes. “You’ve been avoiding me. We haven’t talking in a week.”

Lucy gives a breathy chuckle and looks down at her feet. “I’m surprised you noticed. You seemed… preoccupied.” They glance at each other at the same time and look away just as quickly. “You have your family after all.”

He doesn’t say anything for a long time and Lucy looks up to find him staring at her. His brows are creased in confusion.

“You’re upset that Iris and Lorena are alive?” He’s confused and a little hurt when she looks at him again, but then his eyes go wide and his jaw drops. “Oh… _Oh_!... I…”

He seems to have realized something, but it’s been months since Lucy’s been able to read him. She hates this rift between them. This disconnect. Hates herself for not putting a stop to whatever _this_ was when he first initiated it. Hated that she wasn’t strong enough.

He suddenly pulls her to his chest and wraps his arms around her. He’s speaking to her softly in a language she doesn’t understand. Whispered words against her neck. Light kisses in her hair that felt like an apology.

She tentatively wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him back. She’s missed him. Missed how his hugs made her feel safe and protected and loved. She moves her head so that her forehead is resting where his heart is, and she will _not_ cry.

But a sniffle forces it’s way out of her moments before he cups her face in his hands and gently lifts her face. He has tears in his eyes and his jaw is set, like he’s clenching his teeth and is trying to force the tears away. He swallows a few times before he leans forward.

It’s gentle and she can’t tell whose lips are wobbling. He quickly pulls her into another kiss, and she can taste salt.

She pulls back and sees his tears have fallen. He gently swipes under her eyes and she realizes that they’re _both_ crying.

She reaches up and gently holds his wrist. “Please…” She trails off and closes her eyes. Not wanting to see his face. “Please don’t.” She drops her head and gives a tiny shake, hoping he understands. She can’t do this anymore.

He doesn’t kiss her again. But he pulls her ever so gently back into his chest. One hand in her hair, holding her in place and the other rubbing up and down her back.

“I’m so sorry, Lucy.” He says softly in her ear.

Lucy feels a fresh wave of tears make their way down her face. She doesn’t try to fight them this time. It’s happening again. The man she wants is leaving her. For his wife. She hates that she can’t be upset at him. That he’s done nothing but allow her to crash into him.

“I’m in love with you Flynn.” Her voice comes out as broken as she feels. “I tried not to. I was afraid this might happen, but I couldn’t stop my heart from falling for you.”

She felt Flynn’s arms tighten around her. “And I’m in love with you.” Flynn pulled back and held her face in his hands. “I doubt there’s a timeline where I don’t fall in love with you. I just wish this was one where we got our happy ending.”

Lucy closes her eyes as more tears fall. She feels him brush them away gently. She wants to convince him to stay, wants to be selfish. Wants to tell him that he’s not required to go back to his wife…Instead she takes a step away from him.

Flynn looks ready to protest when they hear Iris calling him from the kitchen. Breakfast is ready. Shame crosses his features for a brief moment before he can mask it. She can tell that he’s considering staying from his torn expression. Lucy won’t be selfish.

“You should go. I can smell pancakes.”

Flynn’s shoulders drop in resignation as he looks at her. He understands what she’s doing and she can tell he feels guilty that he’s putting her through this. “Blueberry pancakes. My favorite.”

“Mine too.”

“I know.” He smiles sadly at her and she returns it as best as she can.

Then he takes another step back. And then another. Then he’s out of her room and making his way down the hall.

Lucy quickly makes her way to the door and leans out of her room, “Hey, Flynn.” She calls to him.

He stops and turns back to look back at her, his hands in his pockets. “Yes, Lucy?”

She leans her head against her door and smiles sadly at him, “We would have been great together.”

Flynn closes his eyes as a tear slips down his face. He brushes it away with his thumb before smirking at her. “We would’ve been perfect.”

They stare at each other for a few moments before Iris calls out for Flynn again. Flynn nods down the hall and Lucy pushes herself off of the door. They each force smiles onto their faces.

Flynn walks down the hall without looking back.

Lucy walks into her room and closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment and leave some kudos


End file.
